<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My blood is yours, and your spirit mine by Nary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866101">My blood is yours, and your spirit mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary'>Nary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure World (Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Biting, Communication, Consensual Possession, F/M, Ghost Sex, Married Couple, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Education, Trying To Conceive, Vaginal Sex, When a ghost also accidentally becomes your sex therapist and marriage counselor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dianthea floated, a passenger in her own body.  She could feel her form and the world around her, but at a slight remove.  The spirit of Ulkash, a long-dead warrior of the Kai do Arat, was in control - more or less.  Dianthea knew that, if push came to shove, she could probably end the possession and take back what was hers, but she had granted Ulkash the use of her physical form until the night was over.  The ghost had taken full advantage of the opportunity to once again savour some physical pleasures - eating, drinking, fighting.  Now she had decided to move on to the next experience: fucking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laris Valerius Corvis/Dianthea Lucilla Pertinax, Laris Valerius Corvis/Ulkash (Adventure World)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My blood is yours, and your spirit mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dianthea floated, a passenger in her own body.  She could feel her form and the world around her, but at a slight remove.  The spirit of Ulkash, a long-dead warrior of the Kai do Arat, was in control - more or less.  Dianthea knew that, if push came to shove, she could probably end the possession and take back what was hers, but she had granted Ulkash the use of her physical form until the night was over.  The ghost had taken full advantage of the opportunity to once again savour some physical pleasures - eating, drinking, fighting.  Now she had decided to move on to the next experience: fucking.  </p><p>Laris had been somewhat apprehensive, although game to give it a try once it was clear Dianthea was willing as well.  <i>Go easy on him,</i> Dianthea told her current inhabitant.  She could talk to Ulkash privately with a bit of effort, although it was also possible to speak to her out loud with their shared voice.  <i>He's worried about whether he'll be able to please you.</i></p><p><i>He's a man,</i> Ulkash replied.  <i>He already pleases me.</i>  She was busy checking out Laris' thighs and backside as she followed him up the stairs to the master bedroom.  <i>Doesn't he please you?  He's handsome.</i></p><p><i>Yes, but... his handsomeness isn't what pleases me most,</i> Dianthea thought.  She wasn't sure how to explain the details of her marriage to Ulkash.  She settled for, <i>I like that he's thoughtful.  Sometimes he thinks too much, though, and then he gets anxious.</i></p><p><i>So you're saying I shouldn't let him think too much.  I understand.</i> They had just passed through the door of the bedroom, and Ulkash was already stripping off her (well, Dianthea's) gown.  Laris turned to close the door and saw that she was already half-naked.  He shut it hastily, to preserve a little bit of modesty as she finished disrobing.  Then Ulkash, despite her form being smaller and less strong than she was accustomed to, pressed him up against the door and kissed him.  Laris gave a little gasp and, after a moment to gather his wits, kissed her back.  </p><p>"Ah... what would you like first?" he asked, once he had a chance to speak again.</p><p>"Pick me up," she said aloud.  Her voice layered over Dianthea's in a way that was a little unnerving.  "This body is small enough and you're strong enough for that, I think."</p><p>Laris bent, ready to pick her up in a bridal carry, but Ulkash wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed him like a tree instead.  He hooked his hands under her legs when he realized what she was doing, and carried her across the room to the bed that way.  Dianthea wasn't too surprised that he could do that - he <i>was</i> strong, though slender.  And it felt good, even in this strange, distant sort of way, to be carried by him.  </p><p>"Now," she said, once they reached the bed and he had set her down, "get your clothes off."  She lay back on the cushions, casually teasing one of her nipples between her fingers.  Dianthea found it pleasurable - like touching herself, but not quite.  Like touching herself if she actually had the ability to surprise herself, to do things that were unexpected.  Ulkash pinched her, as if to drive home that fact - even if it was her own hands on her own body, it wasn't her in control.  That relinquishing of control was exciting, in a way.  She felt like she could understand better what Laris enjoyed about it.  </p><p>Laris removed his tunic, and Ulkash - and Dianthea - took a moment to admire his body, its lean muscle and smooth grey skin, lined here and there with scars, the silver web of his dragonmark spreading out from his heart to his shoulder.  <i>Is he not aroused?</i> Ulkash asked, eyeing his still-soft cock.</p><p><i>Give him time,</i> Dianthea told her.  <i>Ask him for something else first.</i></p><p>Ulkash slid her hand down between her legs, spreading herself wide open.  "Devour me, Champion.  I want to come so many times that it hurts, and then still more."</p><p>Laris nodded slowly, kneeling in front of her.  He was a little hesitant to begin with, darting in to tease her with the tip of his tongue, so she guided him, grasping his short hair to show him how she wanted it.  Dianthea could feel how hungry the warrior's spirit was for this, a physical desire she had been denied for centuries, now reclaimed for a single night.  She was dripping wet already, and Laris, growing more confident, began to lick her more purposefully.  Ulkash ground herself against him, rocking her hips, and soon she was gasping as she shuddered rapidly into her first orgasm. He looked up as if uncertain whether he should pause there, but she pulled him back against her.  "Again," she demanded.        </p><p>Dianthea felt the pleasure of the sensations, but they were slightly muted - not as powerful as if she was inhabiting her body fully, but still clear and enjoyable.   She could still think through the climax, though, and she could pay attention to what Laris was doing in a somewhat more objective way.  He was doing exactly as Ulkash wanted, lapping steadily at her, glancing up every so often to see if she was still enjoying it.  He clearly wanted to please her as best as he could, and Dianthea found that dedication sweet.  </p><p><i>How long can I make him do this?</i>, Ulkash wondered in a lull between orgasms.</p><p><i>Probably as long as you want,</i> thought Dianthea.  <i>As long as you keep telling him you want more, he'll keep trying to give it to you.</i></p><p><i>You are a fortunate woman,</i> Ulkash told her.  </p><p>Dianthea knew that was true.  Their marriage had been arranged when they were both children, and it would have been entirely possible for them to dislike one another once they were adults.  Laris could have been cruel or uncaring, and he certainly wasn't that - beneath an admittedly cold exterior, his emotions ran deep.  And he had always tried, to the best of his ability, to make her happy.  She could have done much worse.  </p><p>At last, Ulkash pushed his head back, panting.  Laris stared up at her, looking more than a little dazed himself, his face wet with her moisture.  "It's good, Champion," she assured him, "but I want more now.  Can you give me that?"</p><p>"Yes," he said, standing up as if to illustrate the point.  His cock was standing as well, and Ulkash grasped it in her fist, using it to draw him closer.  Laris gasped as she licked him, and Dianthea was impressed at how smoothly she was able to swallow him down.  Rufus had, when she'd asked before her wedding, given her some pointers on how to give oral sex to a man, but it still wasn't something she was entirely at ease with.  She found herself taking mental notes on how Ulkash did it, how it felt to take him entirely in her mouth without gagging or feeling like she might suffocate, how she used her hands to guide him and keep him under control even while she was lapping greedily at his shaft.  Laris' thighs were trembling as he tried to hold still.  </p><p>Dianthea couldn't help but wonder if he liked this because it was her, but not her at the same time.  Someone who looked like her, making use of her body, but who was more enthusiastic, more experienced.  She was doing her best not to let such doubts bother her, but seeing how much Laris clearly enjoyed this made her imagination fill in the gaps.  She knew it was foolish - she wasn't jealous of the pleasure he shared with Rufus, or even with Sahhiru, so why was this different?  She had agreed to this night, after all.  She tried to put the concerns aside, to let herself be carried along with the flow.  </p><p>Ulkash, however, seemed to sense something was off.  <i>You don't like this?</i> she asked Dianthea, pausing for a moment.  Laris stood there more or less patiently, only the faint twitching of his legs a clue that he needed more.  </p><p><i>I'm not... very keen on this part of things,</i> Dianthea said.  <i>He seems to like it though - it's fine.</i></p><p><i>It's for you to enjoy too, this experience,</i> Ulkash replied.  <i>If you don't like this, we can do something else.</i>  She lay back on the bed, legs spread wide, and held out her hand to Laris.  He took it and she pulled him down on top of her, hard enough to make them both gasp as the air was knocked out of them.  With a few minor adjustments, he was inside her, but his feet were still on the ground, allowing him to brace himself so that he could thrust into her hard.  Ulkash encouraged him with her movements as much as her words, guiding him so that he went at her desired pace.  </p><p><i>Do you want him to put a baby in you?</i> she asked Dianthea abruptly.  Perhaps this was one of those things they should have discussed first, Dianthea supposed, but there was no time like the present.</p><p><i>Yes,</i> she told her.  <i>We've been trying for one for a while now...</i>   </p><p><i>Good,</i> Ulkash replied with a lascivious grin that Dianthea could feel rather than see.  <i>I didn't want to have to make him stop before the best part.</i>  "Harder, Champion," she urged him, digging her heels into his back, and Laris did his best to oblige.  He was usually so cautious with her, Dianthea realized, always holding back just a little, like he was afraid to hurt her.  This was as unrestrained as she had ever seen him, except perhaps with Rufus on occasion.  He was thrusting into her hard enough to make her bones rattle, and yet he didn't try to still his vigor or slow his pace, as he might have if he'd realized he was doing that to his sweet, delicate wife.  She hadn't seen this side of him before.  Perhaps he hadn't either.</p><p>Ulkash dragged her short nails along his back, scoring his skin so that he hissed.   Laris responded by knotting his fingers in the tangled mess of her hair and tugging hard enough to make her neck arch, exposing her throat so that he could kiss it, teeth dragging over the delicate flesh - not quite biting her, but not far from it.  He wasn't worried now about her fragility, or about his own strength, and it had lowered at least a few of his many inhibitions.  "That's it," Ulkash gasped, "leave your mark on me!"</p><p>Laris seemed to hesitate for a moment at that, pulling himself back under a thin veneer of control, but his eyes were gleaming silver in the dark of the bedroom and his lips were parted, baring his pale teeth.  His father was a vampire, and for a moment Dianthea could imagine what Laris himself might become one day, if the opportunity for a seat in the Senate demanded it.  There was a ferocity about him that she wasn't accustomed to, allowing her at least a glimpse of what he was forever holding back.  But for the time being, despite Ulkash's urging, he only went back to kissing her, drawing away from that edge, whether out of fear or respect Dianthea wasn't sure.</p><p>Once again Dianthea felt her body overtaken by an incredible wave of pleasure, one which she was able to enjoy without being completely overwhelmed by it.  Ulkash gripped Laris tight, and, clearly having no qualms herself about the potential damage she might do, bit down on his shoulder.  Laris cried out, less in pain than in surprise, and then he too was shuddering with desperate release.  Pulling him in close, Ulkash coaxed him through each trembling pulse, savouring every last drop that he spilled inside her.  Even after he was finished, she held him there a few moments longer, not wanting to let him go quite yet.</p><p>At last, Laris drew back, standing up for a moment before promptly collapsing onto the bed beside her, gasping for air.  Turning to look at him, Dianthea, and Ulkash looking through her eyes, could see the mark on his skin where she'd bitten him, the dark stain of blood mingling with the silver webbing of his dragonmark.  Dianthea felt vaguely uncomfortable, and Ulkash, clearly sensing her discomfort, said, <i>He liked it, don't worry.</i></p><p><i>How do you know?</i> Dianthea wondered.</p><p><i>If he can't walk afterwards, then it was a good fuck,</i> Ulkash said.  <i>He'll be fine.</i></p><p>As if reading her thoughts, Laris turned to meet her gaze.  "Was that... satisfactory?" he asked, still sounding somewhat unsteady, his chest heaving with each breath.</p><p>"It was very good, Champion," Ulkash assured him.  "And I trust you enjoyed it as well."  Dianthea had the feeling that was as much for her benefit as it was for Laris'.</p><p>"Yes," he said, reaching out to take her hand in his.  Dianthea concentrated for a moment on squeezing back, hoping he'd know it was her.</p><p>"But I hope there is still more to come," Ulkash added with a hopeful smile.</p><p>"Oh," Laris said, looking less sure of himself.  "I... I can certainly try."  </p><p>"Do not be alarmed, Champion," Ulkash told him, "we can rest long enough for you to recover your strength."  She rolled over to give him a kiss, and then got up to get herself a drink of wine from one of the bottles on the table.  <i>I have an idea of how to encourage him,</i> she said to Dianthea.</p><p><i>What is it?</i> Dianthea asked, somewhat warily.</p><p>Ulkash was looking through the bottles and other refreshments on the table, considering the options before her.  <i>He enjoys sleeping with men, does he not?</i></p><p><i>He has male lovers,</i> Dianthea agreed, not certain what she was driving at.  </p><p><i>Then he can lie back and relax while I tend to his needs as a man would.</i>  She seized upon a flagon of oil and then Dianthea realized what she was planning to do.  <i>After all, this body has very delicate hands,</i> Ulkash added.  <i>It would be a shame not to use them to their fullest extent.</i></p><p>Returning to the bedside, she circled around until she was standing at Laris' feet.  "Lift your knees," she ordered him, nudging his legs apart, and Laris obeyed, perhaps startled into doing so, or simply in an obedient frame of mind.  Ulkash poured some of the oil over her hand, spreading it around liberally, and Laris looked up at her with wide eyes.  "I hope this is to your liking?" she inquired, not actually pausing in her preparations.</p><p>"Um," said Laris.  "Yes, but..."</p><p>Ulkash set the bottle aside with slick hands. "But what?"</p><p>Laris looked embarrassed.  "But I haven't done it with a woman before."</p><p>"Why not?" Ulkash asked.  "Women have hands, after all, and with the right tools they can do just about anything a male partner can."</p><p>Averting his eyes, Laris said, "I haven't been with many women.  And... in the case of my wife, I hadn't asked because I thought she might not enjoy it."</p><p>Dianthea wasn't completely surprised by that.  Laris tended to be reticent about expressing his desires under most circumstances - even at dinner parties, he was always careful to make sure everyone else was content and satisfied with their meal before he'd so much as pick up his own knife.  <i>Tell him it's fine with me,</i> she said.  <i>I like doing things that make him happy.</i></p><p>"She says she has no objections," Ulkash said.  "See? You should not be afraid of asking for what you want, Champion.  You're more likely to get rewards like this if you do."  With that, she slid two fingers into Laris' waiting ass, smirking as he gasped.  "Does that feel good?"</p><p>"Y-yes," Laris stammered.  His breathing was quick and shallow, and he turned his face first one way, then the other, as if he couldn't decide where he should be looking right now.  </p><p>Ulkash leaned forward a little to place her hand on his chest, steadying him. "Just close your eyes and breathe."  After he had done as she said, Dianthea could sense that he was becoming more relaxed.  Ulkash didn't rush him, though - she just continued sliding those two fingers in and out, stroking his chest, his stomach, his thighs with her free hand.  "You tell me if you want more," she instructed him, and Laris nodded obediently.  </p><p>His cock hadn't stiffened again yet, but it was beginning to swell.  Dianthea almost felt as if she ought to be taking notes as she observed how skilfully Ulkash worked to increase his arousal - she didn't move straight to fondling his cock at the first sign of revival.  <i>Not yet,</i> Ulkash told her, sensing her curiosity.  <i>It could still be too sensitive.  Give it time.</i></p><p>Instead she adjusted the angle of her wrist slightly, and Laris sucked in his breath, arching up off the bed for a moment before settling back again. <i>See, men have places within that give them greater pleasure, just as women do,</i> Ulkash explained.  <i>Find that and press against it, not too hard, and it will make him plead for mercy.</i>   </p><p>"M-more," Laris whispered, as if on cue, "please..." Ulkash grinned and obligingly added a third finger.  Laris' cock twitched, hardening still further, but still she didn't pay it any attention.  Only when he began to whine in frustration and need did she relent and grasp his now half-engorged cock in her free hand.  With a few quick strokes she had him fully erect, drops of fluid seeping eagerly from his tip.  </p><p>"I want to mount you, Champion, and ride you past the point of exhaustion," she told him.  Laris seemed as if he was having trouble forming words, his mouth opening and closing without any sound but a moan coming out, but he nodded his agreement.  </p><p>Ulkash extricated her fingers from his ass with a gentle efficiency, not lingering over the withdrawal but not pulling out cruelly swiftly either. Laris gasped but his cock didn't soften.  Under her guidance, he shifted positions, sliding back on the bed so that she could straddle him, knees planted firmly on either side of his hips.  Ulkash raised the body she was inhabiting up far enough that she could feel him nudging against her entrance, and pushed down on him with a single smooth stroke.  </p><p>At first Laris simply lay back, as if not quite certain what to do, but Ulkash was more than willing to take charge.  Once she'd adjusted to having him inside her, she set to riding him at a steady pace, not too quick to start with, but not slow either.  She guided his hands to where she wanted them, bringing them up to cup her small breasts, and he took the cue and began teasing and fondling her nipples.  Ulkash moaned, urging him to continue, even as she continued to rise and fall atop him.  Dianthea could feel a faint burn in her thigh muscles, which were unused to the exertion of combat followed by sex, and knew that the next day she would be sore in more ways than one.</p><p>Ulkash clearly wasn't perturbed by the strain - although no doubt her mortal frame had been stronger and had greater endurance than this one, she had been without a physical presence for so long that even the ordinary discomforts of a body held a certain pleasure and novelty.  Instead of slackening, she increased her pace, leaning forward like a rider at a gallop, now fucking him fast enough to leave them both gasping.  </p><p>Laris surged up to meet her, kissing her with a breathless eagerness that wasn't what Dianthea was accustomed to from her husband.  His teeth grazed against her lower lip, hard enough that she could taste a hint of blood in her mouth.  Then a trace of his usual reserve seemed to make its presence known - whether he was worried he'd been too rough with her, or concerned about losing control, she wasn't certain.  He drew back, murmuring an apology under his breath.</p><p>Dianthea wasn't sure she could take back full control right now even if she had wanted to, but she was able to seize her body's mouth long enough to say, "Yes, Laris, do it, I want it too!"</p><p>His eyes widened as he recognized her real voice, as opposed to Ulkash using her vocal cords, and that seemed to be exactly what he needed to hear.  "Yes," he gasped, "yes!"  He pulled her down to him, kissing her again with that same rough passion. At the same time he began thrusting into her hard enough to make her hip bones ache.  Ulkash, back in charge once again, raked her nails down his shoulders, matching his strenuous pace as she continued to ride him.  Laris hissed through clenched teeth and responded by digging his fingers into the trembling flesh of her thighs, hard enough to bruise.  </p><p>With a breathy laugh, Ulkash slammed down onto him and the rush of another orgasm washed over her and Dianthea together.  She gripped Laris hard through the ebb and flow of her pleasure, while he kept on thrusting into her as vigorously as he could.  Only once she had slowed to a few last quivering gasps did he allow himself to reach his own climax, uttering a single sharp cry as he came. Ulkash helped coax him through it with words of praise and encouragement, telling him how well he was doing, even as she savoured the hot pulsing of his cock within her.</p><p>Laris lay back, gasping, when Ulkash rolled off of him at last.  "Was that... too much?" he asked warily.</p><p>"It was just what I asked for, Champion," Ulkash assured him. "It was more than good enough."</p><p>Laris nodded, looking relieved.  "Does... did Dianthea think so too?"</p><p><i>Tell him he did wonderfully,</i> Dianthea said. Ulkash passed on her words to her husband, who smiled and leaned over to give a kiss that Dianthea felt sure was meant for her alone.</p><p><i>Do you want me to leave now?</i> the ghost asked Dianthea, perhaps a little uncertain if the aftermath of what they had shared here might be awkward the longer she remained.  </p><p><i>I gave you the use of my body for the entire night,</i> Dianthea told her kindly. <i>You have my permission to stay until morning if you wish.</i></p><p>Ulkash considered it for a moment, tracing idle patterns across Laris' chest as she did so.  <i>It's been so long since I've slept,</i> she said at length.  <i>I think I would enjoy that.</i></p><p><i>Please do,</i> Dianthea replied.  <i>I think we could all use the rest.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on Tumblr at <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising">naryrising</a> if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>